


Daydream 1 上

by morty_chong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong





	Daydream 1 上

1、  
“因此……最先进行环球旅行的人……”  
修长的手指捏着粉笔在黑板上书写下一行行文字，每写几个字会下意识转一下粉笔，让指尖染上了白灰。黑发的发梢会随着动作轻轻颤动，让人很想感受一下是不是像看上去那么柔软。白衬衫的领子有一边没有翻好，而它的主人则满不在乎，任由微微翘着一边的衬衫勾勒出美好的腰腹曲线。   
有的人越是衣冠楚楚就越是引人宵想。  
“那么这个问题……樱井君来回答一下吧。”  
那双小动物一样的眼睛转向了他，带着些许期许。  
樱井翔若无其事地收回发散得过远的思绪，在唇上轻轻摩擦的手指也规矩地放好。  
“答案是十八世纪。”  
“真不愧是优等生，”相叶雅纪笑着用指节推了下鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，“刚刚我还以为你在走神呢。”  
“怎么可能嘛。”樱井翔随着班里响起的笑声也微笑了一下。  
不过在做白日梦而已。  
而梦的内容则皆不可说。  
·   
暗恋就像白日做梦。  
尤其是暗恋自己的老师。  
也许是青春期的悸动总要有个对象抒发，也许是樱井翔自身取向就那么与众不同，也许……单纯只是那白衬衫下的腰线太过诱人。  
等反应过来的时候，他已经在对着相叶雅纪发梦，从那沾染了粉笔灰的指尖到衬衫领口露出来的一点点锁骨，甚至顺着掩盖在衣衫下的腰腹线条，再向下到西裤包裹着的修长双腿都以目光一一吻过。  
世界史是一门不很有意思的科目，多少女生强打精神只为了多看两眼相叶雅纪，对他讲的东西倒是一句也没听进去。樱井翔倒是不讨厌历史，只不过他付出了多一倍的精力，这门课的功课他都提前学过一遍，这样才能好好欣赏那个讲历史的人。  
相叶雅纪其实不像个历史老师，他既不是刻板的中年妇女也不是秃顶的啤酒肚大叔。宽肩细腰长腿，模特一样的身材，普普通通的T恤牛仔裤都能穿出时装杂志的感觉，但凡遇到正式一点的场合，白衬衫加西裤直接把大半个学校人的目光黏在了他身上。长相也好看，邻家大哥哥一样，笑起来闪亮亮的，一副黑框眼镜又加了书卷气。  
不过他们这位班主任最受欢迎的原因还是温柔，不端架子，好说话又体贴，学生的事都记着，热血是有却不过分。  
做练习的时间，樱井的目光却跟着那白衬衫在班里转。  
修长的手指点在女生课本上，弯下腰压低声音讲解着题目，微长的黑发从耳后滑出来，停在课桌上的手自然地撩了回去，女生红着脸表示听懂之后又细心讲了几句，确定真的不需要帮助了才把注意力转向其他学生。  
樱井手中的中性笔被握紧又放松，在他手上漫不经心转过一圈，某人这才满不在乎似的收回视线，低头做题。  
也许太温柔了。  
·   
“老师。”  
下课后，相叶雅纪收拾讲义，听到这一声他转身看到叫住他的是自己班里最好的学生樱井翔。  
“我是来自首的，”那小少年不好意思地挠了挠头，“我那时确实在走神。”  
“因为樱井你的眼睛一点都没有在看板书啊，”相叶老师没责怪他反而笑眯眯的，“一直盯着我，不知道在想什么呢。”  
“我在想……”  
樱井翔突然走近了一步，两人之间的距离瞬间缩小，他看着相叶雅纪微微瞪大的眼睛，抬手轻柔地为他抚平翘起的领子。  
“这里，”他露出标准的优等生笑容，“没有翻好。”

2、   
社团活动，天知道樱井翔一个足球部的为什么会在篮球场，不过篮球部的顾问老师相叶雅纪不知怎么也被他们撺掇着一起打球。  
他们老师一副黑框眼镜显得文文雅雅，可一点也不文弱，运动起来可能更像个体育老师，他自己也说过也许应该去教体育，这样当年就不用背书了。  
樱井翔倒是一点也没觉得失望，体育服哪有白衬衫来得好看？  
黑色的发丝随着动作一跳一跳，衬衣的袖子卷到手肘，露出结实的上臂，他反正也没见过几个穿着皮鞋还能跳那么高的。出现失误的时候也毫不掩饰地抱头跟学生们一起喊着可惜，不像二十七八的老师，反而像个还毛躁着的学生。  
后来篮球撞在樱井翔旁边墙上，相叶雅纪跑过来拿起球冲他说了声抱歉，额头的汗亮晶晶的。他转身投了个抛物线，自己倒是拿起放在场地外的眼镜，用手臂抹了把汗，等着血液的热度降回教师的正常值。  
樱井翔递给他水和毛巾，“相叶老师经常打球吗？”  
“大学的时候打的比较多，被他们知道了就要我来做顾问老师。”相叶雅纪自然地接过来喝了一大口，“我记得你不是篮球部的吧？”  
平时穿着外套不显，换上短袖运动服的樱井翔手臂肌肉扎眼地鼓着，看起来挺有威慑力，少年的活力和朝气炫耀一般张牙舞爪。  
“被拉来当陪练，跟老师你一样。”  
正好场上在喊他，套上篮球服的足球少年对他老师笑了一下，“我要上场了，老师要好好看着啊。”  
樱井翔个头不算高，按说打篮球应该没什么优势，也不是前锋，可相叶雅纪马上就知道为什么会找他来当陪练。  
篮球是热血的运动，血液沸腾咆哮让人不能理性思考。而如果只看樱井翔的眼睛，你会以为他只是在下棋，从始至终冷静而理智。他胜就胜在他的战术策略，统筹全局，计算位置，传球又快又准，锋芒毕露。  
一场打完，他撩起衣服下摆擦汗，露出结实的腹肌和……金属脐环。  
相叶雅纪挑起眉毛。  
在他的印象里，樱井翔一直是一等一的优等生，还是全面发展的那种。不叛逆不挑事，人缘不是一般的好，也没听说有在谈恋爱，纽扣都能按照死板的规定扣到最上一颗，青春期那点躁动仿佛都被他自己平定了。教务主任拿他当速效救心丸，平时被学生气得不行都快心梗的时候，只要提起樱井翔马上气就顺下去了。今天见识了楚楚衣冠下，那枚映着体育馆大灯闪着光的脐环，才算看到了这位17岁少年的反骨。  
这次换他给樱井翔递毛巾，相叶雅纪装作没看到刚才那幕，笑眯眯地说： “看来传闻是假的。”  
“什么传闻？”  
“说樱井同学其实是运动废柴。”  
樱井翔擦汗的手顿了一下，嘴巴马上撅起来了，“……只是有的运动不擅长而已！”  
因为看起来太可爱，相叶雅纪没忍住，在他盖着毛巾的头上揉了一把。  
樱井翔顺着他的手劲低下头，迅速而得意地笑了一下。  
计划顺利。


End file.
